


A Tale of Inhuman Proportions

by AndiKaneUnderwood



Series: Inhuman Academy [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016), NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha Amita Ramanujan, Alpha Anthony DiNozzo, Alpha Derek Morgan, Alpha Don Eppes, Alpha Ed Lane, Alpha Emily Prentiss, Alpha G Callen, Alpha Jack Dalton, Alpha Jethro Gibbs, Alpha Jules Callaghan, Alpha Kensi Blye, Alpha Kono Kalakaua, Alpha Lewis Young, Alpha Riley Davis, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha Ziva David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Abby Sciuto, Beta Chin Ho Kelly, Beta Colby Granger, Beta David Rossi, Beta David Sinclair, Beta Dominic Vail, Beta Ducky Mallard, Beta Greg Parker, Beta Hetty Lange, Beta Larry Fleinhardt, Beta Matty Webber, Beta Megan Reeves, Beta Nate Getz, Beta Nell Jones, Beta Penelope Garcia, Beta Sam Hanna, Beta Terry Lake, Beta Timothy McGee, Beta Wilt Bozer, Beta Wordy Wordsworth, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gay, Half of these poor kids were abused in some form or another, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't find half the tags, Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Adam Noshimuri, Omega Caitlin Todd, Omega Charlie Eppes, Omega Danny Williams, Omega Eric Beale, Omega Jennifer Jareau, Omega Jimmy Palmer, Omega MacGyver, Omega Marty Deeks, Omega Mike "Spike" Scarlatti, Omega Sam Braddock, Omega Spencer Reid, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sam Braddock's father was not a good man, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is part of a bigger series that may or maynot actually go somewhere.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiKaneUnderwood/pseuds/AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: Tony wonders what's going on, Spencer always knows what's up, Spike's excited to meet his penpal, and Sam just tries to hang on to his control.





	A Tale of Inhuman Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because of an entire universe of crossovers. NCIS came first, right? So, If NCIS has characters that have crossed over to NCIS Los Angeles, then they exist in the same universe. Hawaii Five-0 also exists in the same universe and so does MacGyver. I was originally going to leave it at that, but then I remembered how much I'd always wanted NCIS and Criminal Minds to cross over and it kind of spiraled from there. I'm not entirely sure how Numb3rs got into the equation, but it did and I can't seem to make my brain write it out, so I'm keeping it. Flashpoint also came in but for the reason that it was the first universe I wrote a true "Inhuman AU" for rather than just "Canon Divergence" AU as it was for anything pertaining to Marvel or DC.

A Tale of Inhuman Proportions

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**So. Hope you like this. It's a bunch of crossovers I promised my self I'd never do, but here I am anyway.**

**Thank you!**

**AU: Inhuman Academy, Alpha/Beta/Omega**

**Crossover: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Flashpoint, MacGyver, Hawaii Five-O, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs**

_NCIS Team:_

_L. J. Gibbs [Code Name: Shield]: forcefield generation (Energy), Alpha_

_Tony DiNozzo [Code Name: Chameleon]: metamorphosis (Shifter), Alpha_

_Kate Todd [Code Name: Angel]: wings (Transport), Omega_

_Timothy McGee [Code Name: Wire]: electrical transportation (Transport), Beta_

_Ziva David [Code Name: Ritual]: summoning (Transport), Alpha_

_Abby Sciuto [Code Name: Energize]: animation (Molecular), Beta_

_Ducky Mallard [Code Name: Transform]: energy constructs (Energy), Alpha_

_Jimmy Palmer [Code Name: Black Lung]: animal morphing (Shifter), Omega_

_NCIS Los Angeles Team:_

_G. Callen [Code Name: Optic]: precognition (Neuro), Alpha_

_Sam Hanna [Code Name: Reflex]: hyperkinesis (Transport), Beta_

_Kensi Blye [Code Name: Parley]: omnilinguism (Mentality), Alpha_

_Dominic Vail [Code Name: Transformer]: energy conversion (Energy), Beta_

_Eric Beale [Code Name: Lumos]: light manipulation (Molecular), Omega_

_Hetty Lange [Code Name: Eternal]: superhuman longevity (Physical), Beta_

_Nate Getz [Code Name: Soul]: empathy (Neuro), Beta_

_Nell Jones [Code Name: Shade]: darkness/shadow manipulation (Molecular), Beta_

_Marty Deeks [Code Name: Houdini]: illusion (Mentality), Omega_

_Flashpoint Team:_

_Greg Parker [Code Name: Sensor]: power sensing (Fundamental), Beta_

_Ed Lane [Code Name: Super]: invulnerability (Physical), Alpha_

_Jules Callaghan [Code Name: Firecracker]: firebreathing (Physical), Alpha_

_Sam Braddock [Code Name: Psy]: telepathy (Neuro), Omega_

_Spike Scarlatti [Code Name: IED]: self-detonation and reformation (Physical), Omega_

_Wordy Wordsworth [Code Name: Forensic]: superhuman tracking (Mentality), Beta_

_Lew Young [Code Name: Atmos]: waterbreathing (Physical), Alpha_

_Donna Sabine [Code Name: Puppeteer]: Mind Control (PhysMen), Alpha_

_Raf Rousseau [Code Name: Portal]: Teleporting (Transport), Beta_

_MacGyver Team:_

_Jack Dalton [Code Name: Eco]: ecological empathy (Mentality), Alpha_

_Matty Webber [Code Name: The Hun]: hyper induction (PhysMen), Beta_

_Wilt Bozer [Code Name: Daredevil]: enhanced speed (Transport), Beta_

_Riley Davis [Code Name: Signal]: transducer (Neuro), Alpha_

_Mac Macgyver [Code Name: Augment]: power augmentation (Fundamental), Omega_

_Hawaii_ _Five-O Team:_

_Steve McGarrett [Code Name: Jumpstart]: power bestowal (Fundamental), Alpha_

_Danny Williams [Code Name: Blaze]: fire and heat manipulation (Elemental), Omega_

_Kono Kalakaua [Code Name: Bat]: echolocation (Physical), Alpha_

_Chin Ho Kelley [Code Name: Rememory]: memory manipulation (PhysMen), Beta_

_Adam Noshimuri [Code Name: AI]: omniscience (Mentality), Omega_

_Criminal Minds Team:_

_Aaron Hotchner [Code Name: Detective]: weakness detector (PhysMen), Alpha_

_David Rossi [Code Name: Cancel]: power negation (Fundamental), Beta_

_Penelope Garcia [Code Name: Battery]: technopathy (Neuro), Beta_

_Derek Morgan [Code Name: Blinders]: proprioceptive (Physical), Alpha_

_Emily Prentiss [Code Name: Plague]: biological manipulation (Physical), Alpha_

_JJ Jareau [Code Name: Shard]: cold/ice manipulation (Elemental), Omega_

_Spencer Reid [Code Name: Fantasy]: essokinesis (Mentality), Omega_

_Numb3rs Team:_

_Don Epps [Code Name: Marionette]: possession (PhysMen), Alpha_

_Charlie Epps [Code Name: Blast]: psionic blast (PhysMen), Omega_

_Terry Lake [Code Name: Zombie]: resurrection (Mentality), Beta_

_David Sinclair [Code Name: Scotopic]: night-vision (Physical), Beta_

_Colby Granger [Code Name: Blackjack]: probability manipulation (Molecular), Beta_

_Megan Reeves [Code Name: Code Name: Echo]: sound manipulation (Molecular), Beta_

_Amita Ramanujan [Code Name: Nurse]: healer (Physical), Alpha_

_Larry Fleinhart [Code Name: Invis]: intangibility/phasing (Molecular), Beta_

_Inhuman Academy~Inhuman Academy_

"So, what's going on with the transfer?" asked the Shifter, Tony DiNozzo.

"I don't know, apparently there's going to be some transfers from the Canadian Academy for Inhumans coming to America. They want us to help them adjust. There's a couple of Physicals and they have a teacher with them, but the big thing everyone's been buzzing about is the Neuro they have coming with them." replied the Illusionist, Marty Deeks.

"Neuro? Like, Nate, Neuro?" Derek Morgan, a Blinder, came into the room and tilted his head.

Marty nodded, "Yeah, like Nate, but he can't do the whole 'know how you feel always' thing that Nate can. I haven't heard what the Neuro  _can_  do, but rumors have been flying."

Derek hummed and sat on his bed. "Alright, well. I guess this dorm could use a couple more guys. How many are there, Callen?"

G. Callen lifted his head from where he'd been laying on a bean bag near Derek's bed. With a groan, he sat up and closed his eyes. The others were completely silent until Callen inhaled sharply and his eyes flashed open and glowed pure white. When the glow had settled down and his eyes were back to their usual bright blue, he looked at the others and nodded. "There's nine of them including their teacher."

Derek nodded, "You see anything about their powers?"

Callen nodded, "Yeah. The teacher's one of the Fundamentals. The majority of them are Physicals, but one's a Mentality, a PhysMen, a Transport, and you already know about the Neuro. Didn't see anything else about their powers."

"Who's going over there?" questioned Colby Granger, glancing at the rest of the room.

For the most part, the group had this room for themselves, no one came in to bother them as it was their floor. It usually happened that the rather large groups of friends all ended up in the common room together. Today, "the others" included Tony, Marty, Derek, G, Colby Granger, David Sinclair, Chin Ho Kelley, and Steve McGarrett as the rest of the group was in class, Training, or doing homework in the Girls' Dorms. The rest of the rather large group would probably join them in the common room soon.

"Spencer might know, but he's busy with Professor Rossi." Derek somehow managed to disappear from all of their sights as he activated his power and sat back on his bed.

Steve nodded, "Danny could know too, he's good like that, he'll be around soon enough."

David sat up a little. "Don might know too, but I don't know where he is today. He wasn't in Training."

"Charlie's gotten a little under the weather, David, remember? Don doesn't go anywhere when Baby Genius is down." Coby reminded his friend.

Derek chucked, that reminded him of him and Spencer. "Okay, I'll call Spencer. He's probably out by now." He deactivated his power and sat up again, bringing his cell phone to his ear.

The others conversed quietly as Derek spoke to his friend. "Okay. Yeah. JJ's visiting her parents, Spence, remember? Right. Okay, see you in a minute."

_NCIS~NICS Los Angeles~Flashpoint~MacGyver~H5O~CM~Numb3rs_

Spencer entered the room with Danny Williams and Tim McGee on his heels. He was speaking miles a minute with Tim about old computers and gaming codes.

Danny sat next to Steve and sighed. Steve pressed a quick, loving kiss to the blonde's temple and smiled as Danny faked pushing him off with a grumbled, "Neanderthal".

Spencer crossed the room and pulled himself onto Derek's bed, continuing his conversation with Tim as he did before Derek distracted him with a smile and a kiss. "Hey!" Spencer bit back his grin, but the smile wasn't something he could hide.

David rolled his eyes and Tony faked a gag, but Chin smiled, thinking about his own love Abby Dunn, who was not allowed at the school because she was Null, but he loved regardless. Tim looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow, offering a single name, "Jimmy." Tony shut up and his face went bright red, but his hair turned a lighter shade of brown. Tim smiled and Callan laughed.

Derek eventually managed to ask Spencer the question he'd been burning to have answered. "Do you know who's leaving for Canada?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah. The Arrows, Flashes, Supers, and Legendary teams. Do you know them?"

Derek nodded and Tony choked on his drink, coughing and looking very surprised, "Wait, really?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, Rossi said that our massive group was supposed to go, but they wouldn't have been able to take us all and I understand his reasons."

Colby grunted and David quickly fired off, "What were his reasons?"

Spencer shook his head, "We would've had to go in a tight space, the private plane on the roof, and it wouldn't have fit us all nor been a smart idea. And the Headmaster knows that if all of can't go then none of us do. JJ and Danny would never make it in the plane together for so long." Which really kind of sucked because both blondes really liked each other, but what could they do? JJ would burn and Danny would freeze and neither of them would forgive themselves for hurting the other.

Danny grimaced at the reminder and Steve gave him a tight hug as a comfort. "And we aren't leaving either of them behind." Steve finished for Spencer. "Good thinking."

Spencer grinned. "I also know the Classes of each of the people coming."

"Wait, seriously? How?" asked Marty, who'd been texting the whole conversation to his girlfriend, Kensi Blye.

"Remember my penpal? I've been talking to him for about 2 years now. His name is Michelangelo Scarlatti, nicknamed Spike. He's told me all about his team, they call themselves the Flashpoint Team."

Tony chuckled, "That's so cool."

Spencer continued, "Anyway, I started telling him all about us and each of our teams. He got really interested in coming here and I told him that our Headmaster still does transfers for all schooling years and he jumped on the idea. I think he ended up exploding his computer by accident." Spencer laughed.

"Is his thing Acidic Touch?" Marty questioned, pushing his phone into his pocket as Kenzie came waltzing through the door and sat down at his side.

"No, Self-Detonation and Reformation. It's really cool how he does it too, no evidence that it happened is ever left behind. He wants to work with bombs once he graduates the Academy." Spencer replied, "Anyway, it's going to be him and his team, which includes their Homeroom teacher."

Kensi raised her hand, "So what are their names then?"

Spencer nodded and sat up, which seemed to be the default when he was using his massive brain as a Recall. "I don't know their names, Kensi, just their American Classes. There are four Physicals. There's the Mentality and the Neuro. They also have two tagalongs that aren't usually on their team but are sometimes brought along for the fun of it. A PhysMen and a Transport."

The door slid open again and in came Dominic Vail, a Converter, with Eric Beale and Wilt Bozer behind him. "So, Hetty's either gone sane or I've gone nuts 'cause her stories are actually starting to make sense." Dom sighed, heading for the beanbag next G's.

"She's fine, you've probably just been spending a little too much time with her. How's Mac?" asked Tim.

"Still in Heat, Jack's with him. Emily said JJ's going to get back in an hour and they'll meet us in the main room." Bozer replied.

The group each broke off, Derek and Spencer stayed in Derek's room, but the rest split off to different rooms. It would be a few hours later when JJ and Emily got back and Mac had come out of Heat before they came back together to meet and get to know their new roommates.

_NCIS~NICS Los Angeles~Flashpoint~MacGyver~H5O~CM~Numb3rs_

Spike Scarlatti looked up from his phone with a grin, "Spencer says we're good to come up anytime." he announced to the rest of the bus.

"Why am I here again? I miss Hank already," Donna Sabine pouted.

Ed Lane smiled and bumped his shoulder to hers. "Cause you wanted to see America. We would've let him come with, but he wanted to stay home, remember?"

Donna brightened. "Right!"

Sam Braddock reached over and bumped her fist against hers. "And don't forget you still have us, video chats, and Rut leave."

Donna chuckled and leaned back, "Right."

Sam leaned back and wrapped an arm around his smaller partner, Jules Callaghan. "So, do they Classify Inhumans here like they do in Canada, or what?"

Spike shook his head and pulled up the Academy for Inhuman Persons' website, "No, they have more classes. Sam's still a Mentalist, but they call it Neuro in America. Wordy's a Mentality, Raf's a Transport, those don't change. Mr. Parker's classified as Fundamental rather than an Energy, they have a lot more than we do. The rest of it is pretty much the same." Spike scrutinized the list and hummed, "Oh! Donna, you're not a Physical here. They have a classification called PhysMen. They don't have a lot of those, you'll be the first of the female students of this generation."

Donna perked up, a smile spreading across her face. "That's awesome!" She pulled out her phone and fired off a few text messages. "Hank says that the rest of the Physical kids are jealous."

"What's Hank's power again?" asked Raf Rosseau.

"Weather control. They classify him as an Elemental, but he's always felt more like a Molec." Donna replied, glancing out of the window. "Holy shit." she breathed suddenly. "Guys, look at this."

The rest glanced out of their own windows and were just as surprised.

"Wow." murmured Spike.

"Did Spencer mention this?" asked Wordy, looking up at the building.

Spike shook his head, a smile breaking out over his face again. "He did not."

Ahead of them, was a mansion with gleaming white flags; a DNA symbol stylized in the middle of the flag, the American Inhuman school's flag.

Spike smiled wider and laughed, "We made it!" he turned to Lewis Young and grinned. "We're here!" His skin steamed, but nothing went up in flames and Spike's body didn't detonate.

Lewis grinned, "Just hope they have a pool."

A soft brush against all of their minds made them look at Sam and he flushed. Greg Parker smiled, "And more accepting people."

Sam nodded, Jules smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Okay."

They grabbed their things and filed off the bus. A mousy, brown-haired boy met them out front and grinned, "Spike?" he asked.

Spike stepped forward and nodded, "You must be Spencer then."

Spencer nodded. "We've been waiting. Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone." Spencer went bounding up the stairs and the others all followed, easily keeping up despite their bags and backpacks.

_NCIS~NICS Los Angeles~Flashpoint~MacGyver~H5O~CM~Numb3rs_

It was all Sam could do to hold on to the iron control his father had instilled into him over the years as he stepped into the American Academy for Inhuman Persons. There were so many people here and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He could literally feel everything and it bothered him a lot. His homeroom teacher brushed against his shoulder and Sam felt comfort settle under his skin as he headed off with another teacher.  _It's okay Sam._

Sam sighed, releasing so of the tension in his shoulders and nodded.  _Thank you._

Spike's penpal, Spencer Reid, led them upwards over six flights of stairs and he could feel Lew's discomfort radiating from the Waterbreather. Sam brushed up against Lew's mind and Lew relaxed marginally.

Spencer stopped in front of a door that read "Year Three" and smiled. "Sorry for the walk, our elevators are currently out of order. Our resident technopaths are working on them, I promise. In the meantime, this is the dorm you'll stay in with myself and the rest of my rather large group."

"Group?" asked Jules curiously.

Spencer nodded, "Yes. it varies year to year, but my year is one of the biggest in the history of the Academy. You'll be comfortable, each of you will have your own rooms and dorms are split between male and female students. Um, the teachers are dived between each of the Power Classes."

Wordy raised a hand, "What are the Power Classes?"

Spencer flushed, "Let's show you around the room first, then I can answer Class questions."

So, Spencer opened the door and the Flashpoint group entered into one of the largest rooms they'd ever seen. Larger that should technically be possible with the layout of the building being what it was. "This is way too big to be possible." murmured Spike.

Sam privately agreed.

Spencer flushed again. "That's in part due to the Headmaster's predecessor, Jason Gideon. He had Essokenises as well, the ability to manipulate reality and even break its rules," he explained.

Ed looked around, "There wouldn't happen to be a pool on this floor would there?"

Spencer shook his head. "No, but I can fix that, just give me a second." Spencer's eyes flashed a dark red and with a wave of his hand, the room creaking and moaning in protest, a large indoor pool was suddenly placed near the open windows to the left of the room, complete with a towel rack and a cleanup station hidden away behind a curtain. Lew's smile reflected in Sam's head as he took a few bounding steps towards it and reached down to test the temperature.

Spencer's hand went to his head as he sighed and his eyes flickered open. Spike was quick to reach out and steady him. "Spencer?"

The Reality-Warper smiled and gently patted Spike's shoulder. "I'm alright. But reality doesn't like it when her rules are messed with. What you're seeing now is the backlash from using my power. If I use too much at one time, it could be fatal."

Sam looked up quickly and his eyes trained on Spencer. "Your powers could kill you?"

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, but it's okay. I know how to moderate them."

Sam nodded, "Right," then glanced back at Lew. He managed to sneak a few glances at Spencer every now and again when the young man was wrapped up in his explanations as the tour continued.

Sam got kind of lost in his own head as they continued on. Sam hadn't heard of anyone else's powers being able to kill them. He was sure it happened, he couldn't be the only one, but he'd never met someone like that in person. Spencer just seemed so young. Like, just out of elementary school young. He couldn't be more than 18, but he also didn't look to be older than 12.

What kind of God did they have that gave a power that could kill the user to a 12-year-old?

 _Sam? Are you okay?_  asked Jules, who was always in his head at this point.

Sam nodded, not trusting himself to be able to use his mind to speak. Jules nodded to herself and her silver tie flickered a moment before it brightened and Sam felt a bit more energetic as they continued. He smiled and brushed her shoulder in thanks.

She smiled back and headed to the front to speak softly with Spencer.

Sam found himself walking by himself for all of three heartbeats when Spike came around on his right and Lew on his right. Spike wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and started chatting away about how cool the new school was and how Sam was going to be more accepted here, he was sure of it. Sam knew they were distracting him from the awful thoughts roaming around in his head about how easy it would be to cut someone's strings with his head and his father's voice yelling about him being a failure of a child and how he'd wanted an  _Alpha_  son, not the abomination he had.

Sam was grateful for his friends. More than he'd ever been able to say.

"Okay, can I get everyone's names and powers, please?" Spencer's soft voice asked as he clapped his hands together to grab their attention.

Ed stepped up. "Our teacher's name is Greg Parker, he's where?"

Spencer thought, "Likey being shown around the school and informed about the different Classes and such."

Ed continued with a nod, "I'm Ed Lance, I've got invulnerability. You know Spike," Spike smiled, "This is Jules Callaghan, fire breathing." Jules offered a smile as well. "Kevin Wordsworth, we call him Wordy, superhuman tracking. Lew Young, water breathing. Donna Sabine, mind control, Raf Rousseau; he's got teleportation."

Spencer smiled as he nodded to each of them.

Ed came to stand beside Sam. "And this is Sam Braddock, telepathy."

Spencer's eyes didn't change, so Sam brushed up against his mind, taking care to not let Spencer know he was there. Spencer's mind was a calliope of "Holy mother of everything Holy, that's so cool!" and Sam didn't know what to make of that.

Then Spencer smiled and came forward, "Wonderful to meet you, Sam Braddock. I guess you'll be in with Nate and G, but don't worry, the Neuro's are all pretty cool. There's a bunch of empty rooms near mine so you all can go there if you want, or there's a lot more up near Danny's room, he can show you once you meet him."

"What about you?" Sam asked softly as Spencer made to turn.

"My Class? I'm a Mentality. Like, your Wordy." Spencer smiled again. 

Spike's tie flickered and a few words came flowing through.  _If you want to tie to him, all you have to do is ask, Sam._

Sam glanced over at Spike and nodded, but his answer was a bit different.  _I can't ask that of someone I just met. It took me six months just to_ think _about tying to you all._

 _Just ask him, Sammy._  Spike replied with a smile as he told Spencer that the rooms near the Reality Warper's would be fine.

Spencer led them to the rooms near his. "Donna and Jules can't room over here, the Headmaster won't allow it, but Kate, Abby, and Ziva would be happy to show you all to the rooms near there's. They love meeting new people. Pick any you'd like. None of them are spoken for."

Sam let Spike have the room right next to Spencer's, but he didn't think twice about snagging the room right across from him.

_NCIS~NICS Los Angeles~Flashpoint~MacGyver~H5O~CM~Numb3rs_

Meeting the transfers was an adventure, thought Kate as she and Ziva settled into Ziva's bed that night.  "What do you think about them,  _Jolie_?" Ziva asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Raf is pretty cool, but he doesn't have wings, so I can't race him the way I want to. He'll be a good friend, though." Kate couldn't see it, but Ziva's smile was something she didn't have to in order to know it was there. She sighed in pleasure as Ziva's hand made its way to her wings. 

The full span of her wings reached almost 12 feet and they were a cream-and-pearl color, Kate couldn't understand Ziva's obsession with them, but it was always a pleasant feeling when the older girl ran her fingers through the feathers.

"There are a few good ones in the other Classes as well. Do you think they'll be good here?" Ziva continued to stroke Kate's wings and Kate felt another smile.

Kate hummed happily and nodded, "Most definitely."


End file.
